Lairy: My Character's Story
by Lairy
Summary: Lairy is my Character. Many strange and interesting things happen in her life which she usually tells no one about, but her best friend. But she has her first assignment for the order will he change it all?
1. Chapter 1

"Wheph, that was close one!" Muttered Lairy as she snaked around the corner and into the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid was waiting for her there, looking very cross.

"You know you're not supposed to wander off, Ms. Took. If you do this one more time, I'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore." He said, thrusting a package at her. "Your school needs are in there, so you shan't be sneaking off again."

She put on her disappointed face. _And the show begins._ "Oh, but Hagrid, I wanted to get an owl. You remember what happened to my other pet." She grimaced, thinking of her pet toad, Silky, who had been dismembered by the great wheels of the Beauxbatons Carriage in her fourth year.

Hagrid frowned. "Yes, I do. I suppose we can just pop over there an—"

"Great! Let's go!" She seized his coat sleeve and pulled him towards the entrance to Diagon Alley, yet again.

"Diagon Alley. What fun times I've had here." She said as they emerged into the crowds of people flocking the streets of the alley. Indeed, she had had some fun times here. This was where she first met her friend, Jenna Greim, and where she had her first kiss. She sighed, remembering her ex, Draco Malfoy. She had broken up with him after four weeks when she had caught him kissing Pansy Parkinson.

"Right; here we are. Choose an owl, Lairy." Said Hagrid, interrupting her thoughts. They had arrived at Magical Menagerie, and Hagrid was holding the door open for her. She smiled and walked inside. Lining the walls were animals of all sorts. The owls were perched above the cages on pegs; there were so many she couldn't count them all. She took a few minutes scanning them all, amazed. Her brown eyes came to rest on a group of Black and White Owls near the shop window. One in particular gazed intently at her, his golden eyes enraptured.

"Hagrid," She said suddenly. "I think I'll have this one." Hagrid nodded, but a woman standing by the counter swooped over, eyes large. "Oh no, dear child, you don't want that one. He's been causing trouble for weeks!" Lairy grinned and slapped some money into the woman's up faced palm. "Well, then, it would be only too kind of me to take him off your hands." The woman put on a strained smile and went back to the counter, ringing up the price and payment. " Mr. Malfoy's going to kill me for this…" Lairy heard her mutter. Aha, so that's why this lovely owl hadn't been bought yet. Mr. _Bloody_ Malfoy had been holding it in reserve. Lairy frowned and collected her now caged owl, turning and walking out the door.

"So what're you going to call it?" Asked Hagrid, interrupting her thoughts yet again. Lairy shrugged. "'Dunno. I'll think about it."

A few minutes later they were back in the Leaky Cauldron, and Lairy was waving farewell to Hagrid, who was having a drink, and climbing the stairs to her room. The owl hooted happily as she opened her door and let him out. He hopped around on the floor for a while before flying up to perch on her headboard.

"Gah!"

There was a boy lying on her bed, sleepily contentedly. He moaned in his sleep and turned on his side, curling into a ball. Lairy raised an eyebrow. _And I thought I was tired. _

She sighed and set the cage down. Lairy was tempted so wake him up for a moment, but thought better of it.

"Lairy," She heard. It was Jenna's soft, floaty voice, and it was echoing in from the hallway. "I thought you were going to—" she came into the room carrying a long Cinnamon colored skirt, and a lacy crème colored tank top on hangers. "Ooh, Lair, why is Harry Potter on your bed?" She winked ruthlessly. " You really ought to tell me before you bring boys in here. It is _our_ room after all."

Jenna was her only friend that remained from her first school. When Lairy had moved on from another school, by the name of Bloor's Academy, which was well known, Jenna had been the only one to keep in contact with her. In a few weeks Jenna had arrived at her doorstep, saying that she'd been expelled. Jenna was welcomed at Hogwarts with open arms, seeing that she was a witch with unusual powers, as was Lairy.

Lairy sputtered for a moment. "That is _not_ Harry Potter, and I certainly did not invite him here. I found him sleeping on my bed."

Jenna scowled, all humor. "Well why was he on your bed and not mine? Mine is even a nicer color." She gestured aimlessly to the purple bed beside Lairy's green one.

The boy rolled over in his sleep, his face the picture of utter innocence.

"By Joe, it _is_ Harry Potter." Exclaimed Lairy, striding over to the bed and carefully lifting a few loose strands of dark hair from his forehead.

"Looks like he's struck up residence in our room, mate." Answered Jenna, tossing the clothes onto her bed next to Lairy's.

"Damn. This is going to make my Order assignment rather difficult. I heard he's shaken off his Order guards before. " She sighed miserably.

"Cheer up mate," Said Jenna, always the happy one. "I'm sure there's plenty of upsides to getting to know your stalkee."

At that moment Harry gave a loud yawn and sat up, half awake. "I'm up, Ron." He muttered.

Lairy exchanged looks with Jenna.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the open hallway door, and Draco Malfoy stumbled in backwards, pursued by a very angry Ron Weasley. "If you ever utter that word—" Ron stopped short, noticing his environment. He straightened, looking mildly confused. "'Ullo. Harry. We've all been looking for you! I had a feeling you went to the wrong room."

Malfoy was still surveying the scene, not moving a muscle, and looking very apprehensive.

"Hello _Draco_ dearest. How nice of you to _drop_ in." Said Lairy suddenly, looking at Malfoy with a severe defiance that shined through her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, isn't it?" Said a cold, icy voice from the hallway. A boy stepped onto the threshold, smiling grimly. Lairy visibly paled, shocked. "Manfred, I'd like you meet my ex Lairy Took." Said Draco, standing up and straightening his clothes.

"We've met." Said Manfred, narrowing his eyes. Jenna poked Lairy in the side and pulled her over to the bed to sit down.

"Why is Manfred here?" She hissed. Lairy didn't answer, and Harry, sitting next to them both, looking very puzzled, stood. He was quite awake now and he had watched the whole scene. "Hello, Malfoy." He said.

Ron went over and pulled him to the door. "We'll be leaving now." Ron glared at Malfoy as they went through the doorway.

"Awe, Lairy, you don't look very well. You shouldn't press yourself so much; lie down." Manfred locked eyes with Lairy and she felt herself sliding into his terrible, black gaze. He smirked and swept out the doorway, Draco at his heels.

"Lairy!" cried Jenna, shaking her roughly. "Snap out of it! You can do it!" Lairy didn't answer, but turned to stare at her with wide, indifferent eyes, only to lie back on the bed.

"Great!" Shouted Jenna sarcastically. She jumped up and went into the hallway, locking the door behind her.

Usually her friend was defiance in the face of everything, but with Manfred she couldn't help it. Manfred often said that Lairy was the easiest person to hypnotize he'd ever met. The school Lairy and Jenna had been going to was an academy for the gifted. For the gifted, and for the endowed ancestors of the Red King. Rarely the endowed children's powers had nothing to do with wizarding magic, so they were hardly ever known to one another. Lairy was the first of the endowed children found to have Wizarding magic. Wandless magic, though, was a rarity in the wizarding world; thought to be a myth. Lairy, however, possessed that skill.

Jenna rounded the corner of the hallway and ran into Harry, coming the other way.

"Oh, er, I'm terribly sorry about that. I didn't mean to go in your room earlier." He said. There was a tall boy with mass of thick wiry red hair standing behind him, looking on.

"Charlie! What are you doing here? Did Bloor's give you all a holiday or something?" Cried Jenna bounding forward and grabbing him and Harry while continuing to talk. "Here, I need your help real quick Charlie. Lairy's—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yelled Harry. "Slow down. All right, I'm Harry Potter, you're--?"

"Er, Jenna Greim." Harry nodded.

"This is Charlie Bone, Ron's cousin. Now who needs help and what happened?"

"Never mind the who and the what's just come here!" Cried Jenna, turning on her heel and running down the hallway, the boys following.

They opened the door to the room and walked inside. Lairy was still lying on the bed, now looking thoroughly engrossed in the ceiling.

"Oh no." Said Charlie. "Manfred paid you a visit?"

Jenna nodded. "Who's Manfred?" Asked Harry, sitting down on the bed.

Both Jenna and Charlie simultaneously sighed. "He's this boy that's endowed. Hypnotism. Didn't Ron tell you about Bloor's?" Said Charlie. Lairy turned to look at them, and Jenna said, "You know, I can tell she's fighting it. I know she is. But you know how it is, Charlie…" She shuddered.

"What's her name?" Asked Harry, which struck the other young people as funny. "Lairy Took." Said Lairy suddenly, looking quite bewildered. Jenna jumped up, "Lairy! Is it gone now? The hypnotism?" Lairy nodded, yawning. "I think so. It was a lot different than before though." She began to shiver and pulled the blanket from the bed onto herself.

"I have—" She gave a huge yawn. "A new owl… Holy House Elves am I tired…" She yawned again and fell back on the bed. Jenna groaned. "What?" Lairy muttered, sitting up again. "How long have I been out?" She looked at her watch. "Oh…so not that long then." This time her yawn was big enough to stick your fist in her mouth. "Uh, no." Said Jenna, raising an eyebrow.

"How tired are you, exactly?" Said Charlie, making Lairy start.

"Bone! How the hell did you get here?" Lairy shouted, jumping up; all traces of fatigue gone.

Charlie smiled. "My third cousin on my mothers side is a wizard. So I'm staying with him for the summer. Bloor's has been having tons of trouble, and closed for a while…" He trailed off, wincing. "Pain in the ass, huh?" Said Lairy, now twirling her fake wand in one hand. She looked over at Harry and instantly felt very weary. "I wish life had a sound track."

"That was random," Jenna muttered, standing up. "Uh, so ---well, do you guys have to be anywhere?" They shook their heads.

"No, Charlie and I have been wandering around for a while now; Ron and Hermione are in Ron's room, playing Wizards Chess. We're actually supposed to be in Diagon Alley for a few more hours now." Said Harry. Charlie nodded and went over to the door. "I'm sure you guys have stuff to do." Jenna stood up, protesting, and Lairy shook her head. "Go get Ron and Hermione, and meet us outside of the Leaky Cauldron. I'll get rid of Percy and Hagrid," She said, reading Harry's face.

They exchanged glances, and shrugged. "OK," "Great!" They left.

Jenna scoffed and threw her sweatshirt at Lairy. "'I'll get rid of Percy'? How will you manage that?" Lairy grinned. "Lets just say I have a habit for illusion spells."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

_Dear Phoenix,_

_I actually had a bump in with Harry today. He'd gotten the room numbers mixed up and I found him sleeping in my bed. There was a little mishap but nothing big. He doesn't know anything about me—my name registered nothing, as far as I can tell. Draco Malfoy barged in with Ron. Bad news: Bloor's has been closed temporarily. Manfred showed up just in time to hypnotize me. I woke up in a few minutes. It turned out that Charlie Bone is distant cousin of Ron Weasley's, and is staying with them for the summer. If this means what I think it means, the Bloor's and the Yewbeam's are coming to Hogwarts. That's the only place they'll be able to go. At least, the endowed kids might. I don't know enough yet. I'll keep you posted on current events. _

_Fox_

"Looks good," Muttered Lairy. She took her letter and folded it, stuffing it in an envelope and giving it to her new owl. "Maybe I should call you Luke?" The owl hooted appreciatively and took off out over the dark streets of London.

Lairy shrugged and picked up her decoy wand. Percy time.

As she neared Percy's room she began weaving her fingers in and out. An image slowly appeared in front of her. Penelope Clearwater looked large as life, standing in the hallway. Of course, it was a bit flawed. You could see through her left leg, but luckily the wall behind her jeans had blue wallpaper color.

"Percy, dear?" She called, making her voice higher. Percy poked his head out the door and nearly fell over. "Penelope! I'm not speaking to you!" He scowled and slammed the door in the illusions face, clicking the lock behind him. Lairy snickered and sealed the door with a flick of her wrist. Not wanting to waste time, she dashed down the hallway and into Hagrid's room. He was sleeping so peacefully she nearly didn't have the heart to lock him in. _Nearly_.

Lairy could hear Hagrid's snores echoing in the hallway as she nodded to Tom and opened the door leading outside the leaky cauldron. Harry, Charlie, Jenna, and a very flushed Ron and Hermione were waiting outside for her. Jenna grinned and gave her a high five.

"So, where are we going?" Said Harry. Lairy threw him a wicked grin, winked, and said, "Ever heard of Treefox Alley?" Harry blushed.

Lairy led them all the way to Hyde Park, at which point most of them were exhausted. She stepped into the middle of this grove of trees and told everyone to close their eyes. At this, Jenna sighed exasperatedly but nodded, reinforcing it. Harry closed his eyes, wondering suddenly if this could be a trap from Voldemort to capture him. His eyes snapped open and there was a fox where Lairy had been standing, busy with something in the ground. Harry's eyes widened and he squeezed them shut again, making a small gasp.

Lairy turned around, ears twitching. Her beautiful multi-colored bushy tail whipped around as she turned, nearly knocking her off balance. She'd sworn someone had made a sound. But no, they were all still standing there, eyes squeezed shut. Lairy shrugged as well as a fox can and finished the button code, stepping away. She could feel her ears already sliding back into place and rounding, and she turned yet again to face the company. As soon as she felt her tale diminish, she said, "Right-o. Come on then."

It was an impressive sight. A great, stone archway rising up out of the ground like it had always been there. Hermione gasped and Ron, Charlie, and Harry merely stood there gaping. Jenna was grinning from ear to ear. "This is the best part," She breathed.

"Welcome to Foxtree alley, the Alley for the animals. Here you'll find things and creatures you never though possible or plausible. As we step into the entrance, may I ask you to greet everyone nicely and with respect—or you may regret ever hearing of this place."

She stepped through the archway and into the alley beyond.

It was breathtaking. The walls were lined and stacked with tiny shops, and everything was covered in a thin layer of ivy. The cobblestone street was covered in moss, and there were animals scurrying around.

"Impossible," Whispered Hermione, bending over to take a closer look at a two-foot tall bakery. "Look it, they even have miniature croissants in the window display!"

"Want one?"

Hermione stared at her. "Are you an animagus or something?" Said Ron. Lairy glanced at him, startled. "No, no, no, haven't you people learned the shrinking charm yet?"

They looked blankly at her. As an answer, she grinned and pulled out her wand. She didn't really need a wand, of course, but no one needed to know that, did they?

"The spell is called…Shrink Me." As she said this, she pointed her wand at her temple. Like, well, magic, she shortened to the size of the small buildings doorway.

"Harry, um, pick me up will you? And be very careful!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, still stunned, but bent down and held out his hand to her. She giggled nervously and stepped on, clutching his thumb.

"Whoa, that feels freaky." Said Harry, eyes wide. "Are we supposed to do that too?"

As he said this, a large yellow-eyed dog came bounding around the corner and knocked Harry over, sending Lairy flying out of his hand.

"Merlin, what was that? Lairy! Where are you?" Said Ron, helping Harry up.

Jenna quickly preformed the spell on herself, and looked around. Lairy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey you guys! Come on down!" She called up. Harry and Ron preformed the spell quite easily, but Hermione was still hesitant. "What's the matter Hermione?"

"Well, it's kind of unnerving to just now learn of a spell I've never even heard of before. I mean, I…" Ron was raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, all right. Shrink Me," Hermione shrunk down to the exact height and looked around. The others were a ways away, and she started towards them.

"Why are we so far away?" She said, as she approached them.

"Well, because we were so big when we started out, and now that we've shrunk we don't occupy that much space anymore. So we stayed in the same place but shrunk smaller, so we're really not that faraway at all." Said Jenna, moving a clump of large, leafy leaves out of her way, so she could look into in alley.

"Has anyone seen any sign of Lairy?"

This was answered by a stream of hideous curses from somewhere above their heads. "Lairy, is that you?"

"Damn right it is. Ooh, Asa is in for it now. That little snotrag…" They saw her upper body protruding from a rooftop. She had grass stains all over herself for some reason, and her hair looked worse than ever.

"Are you all right?" Jenna called up.

"No. My dignity is in pieces, and I think I've broken my wrist…"

"Crap. Ok, well, is that a roof or what?"

"It's a roof alright, but it's a _garden_ up here! This whole thing is covered in herbs and…" She disappeared, and they heard a series of growls, and shuffles of claws against wood.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, really, I didn't--- hey let go of me! Ahh!" A second later Lairy fell from the rooftop with a sickening thump, a hedgehog sticking its head out and bristling its spines.

There were many cries of distress as the group hurried over to Lairy, who was groaning and clutching her wrist.

"It seems I'm the target of everything lately!" She shouted, shrugging off Harry's help to get up.

"Where did you learn those swears?" Said Ron, furrowing his brows. "I've never heard any of them." Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Ha, you wouldn't have, Ron…" Said Lairy, shaking her wrist out. "I don't think it's broken."

"What do you mean I wouldn't—!" Hermione cut him off by smothering it in a kiss. Harry looked shocked, and Lairy, Jenna, and Charlie all sported raised eyebrows.

"Lairy!" Yelled someone, swooping down on Lairy and nearly crushing her in a hug. "Why haven't you come to see us anymore?" They could see it was a male fox, a quite handsome one, with surprisingly human features. He was Lairy's height, walked on his legs, which were human, and sported fur and a lush brown-red tail. Lairy pulled away from him, blushing; she turned to her friends. "Uh, guys, this is Zeik Rosethorn. He's half werefox." They seemed very surprise, but she continued. "Zeik: this is Harry, Ron, Charlie, Hermione, and I believe you've met Jenna."


End file.
